Exs
by Always YeWook
Summary: Ryeowook cemburu karna Yesung memberikan bunga ke mantan kekasihnya, tapi ia juga mantan kekasih Yesung.. YESUNG RYEOWOOK YEWOOK YAOI RnR ONESHOOT


"EXs"

 **Author** : Always_Yewook

 **Main Characters** : Kim Yesung, Kim Ryeowook

 **Characters** : Jongjin, Soyoung, Donghae, Heechul

 **Disclaimer** : Fanfict is Mine, but the main characters must be mine

 **Warning** : B x B, Typos, NO BASH, DON'T BASH CHARACTERS

.

.

.

Dua pria tampan terlihat sedang menyusuri pinggiran etalase toko, mereka baru saja keluar dari rumah mereka. Rumah mereka? Ya, mereka adalah kakak adik. Sang kakak yang saat ini tengah memakai kacamata hitam dan topi yang menutupi wajahnya tak lupa beberapa aksesoris mencolok di jari dan pergelangan tangannya. Sementara sang adik hanya mencolok di rambutnya yang berwarna abu-abu

" _Hyung_ ~ kau mau mengajakku kemana sebenarnya?"

"Aku juga tidak tau. Lihat-lihat saja dulu," jawab sang _Hyung_ yang jalan lebih dulu didepannya. Sang adik mendengus kesal, kenapa _Hyung_ nya itu tidak mengerti keadaanya. Ini hari minggu, dimana biasaya orang-orang akan menghabiskan waktu bersama orang yang mereka sayangi, misalnya kekasih.

Sang adik yang bernama Jongjin itu bukannya tidak sayang dengan _Hyung_ nya, sangat sayang malah apalagi ketika _Hyung_ nya membelikan pakaian mahal. Tapi Jongjin kan juga ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama kekasihnya dihari minggu ini. Ayolah~ dia tidak seperti _Hyung_ nya itu yang sekarang ini sedang menjomblo, gara-gara _Hyung_ nya yang jomblo dia jadi tidak bisa menikmati waktu bersama kekasih cantiknya.

Jika Jongjin menolak ajakan _Hyung_ nya itu dia juga bisa gawat. Bisa-bisa pasokan uang jajannya tidak berjalan dengan lancar karna semua ada ditangan _Hyung_ kepala besarnya, Kim Yesung.

"Sudahlah, _Hyung_. Kita pulang saja, aku paling tidak suka pergi tanpa arah tujuan seperti ini."

"Kau diamlah, Kim Jongjin. Ikuti saja aku"

Jongjin kembali mendengus dan mengikuti _Hyung_ nya yang saat ini masuk ke toko bunga. 'Apa? Toko bunga?' Jongjin menyadarkan dirinya.

" _Hyung_ , sejak kapan kau masuk ke toko seperti ini. Biasanya juga kau masuk ke toko baju bermerk dengan diskon 50%," sindir Jongjin.

"Sialan kau!. Aku juga tidak tau kenapa tiba-tiba aku melangkahkan kakiku kesini"

Sepertinya sifat aneh _Hyung_ nya itu sedang kambuh.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu," sapa pemilik toko bunga. "Kami mau melihat-lihat dulu saja," balas Yesung.

"Ah~ Silahkan. Kebetulan hari ini bunganya masih sangat segar karna baru dipetik. Kalau sudah ada yang disuka, panggil saya saja"

"Baik"

Setelah sang pemilik toko kembali menyibukkan dirinya, Yesung kembali menatap puluhan bunga yang ada dihadapannya. "Pilihlah kalau kau ingin memberikan bunga untuk kekasihmu."

"Tidak, terima kasih. Dia tidak suka hal-hal seperti itu," jawab Jongjin sambil melihat _Hyung_ nya yang kini malah sibuk mengambil gambar bunga dari _smartphone_ dan tentu saja setelah itu dia menguploadnya ke media sosial.

"Dia benar-benar kurang kerjaan,"ejek Jongjin dengan suara pelan, takut menyinggung perasaan _Hyung_ nya.

" _Omonim_ ," panggil Yesung pada pemilik toko. "Apa kau sudah menentukan pilihanmu"

"Belum. Bagaimana jika _Omonim_ saja yang memilihkannya, aku benar-benar tidak tau apa-apa tentang bunga"

"Begitu ya. Kalau boleh tau kau ingin memberikan bunganya pada siapa?"

Yesung berpikir sejenak, "Untukku. Kira-kira bunga apa yang cocok untukku, _Omonim_?"

Jongjin menggelengkan kepalanya, _Hyung_ nya ini narsis sekali.

"Apa yah? Ah~ Bunga Matahari saja. _Omonim_ berharap harimu menyenangkan hari ini," ucap pemilik toko sambil mengambil setangkai bunga matahari.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengambil bunga itu. Terima kasih _, Omonim_ "

Senyuman Yesung berkembang setelah mereka kembali berjalan, dengan setangkai bunga matahari di tangannya dia begitu tampak bersemangat.

"Hari ini menyenangkan yah, Jongjin"

"Apanya yang menyenangkan. Tidak kah kau sadar kita hanya membuang-buang waktu kita saja sedari tadi. Aku haus, ayo kita beli minuman"

.

.

Kini kedua abang beradik itu tengah menikmati _iced cappucino_ dan potongan kue coklat yang mereka pesan.

" _Hyung_ , aku ke toilet sebentar yah"

"Pergilah, tapi jangan sampai kau kembali dengan aroma tidak sedap yah?"

"Sialan kau, _Hyung_ "

Yesung tertawa puas sambil melihat wajah sebal adikknya yang pergi menuju toilet.

Selagi menunggu adikknya kembali, Yesung memainkan ponselnya, membaca komenan para penggemarnya satu persatu di media sosial yang ia miliki.

" _Omo_! _Oppa_!," sapa seseorang yang membuat Yesung mendongak seketika.

"Soyoung- _ah_ ," sapa Yesung cepat dengan senyum diwajahnya, tidak menyangka akan bertemu secara kebetulan dengan seseorang yang dulu pernah mengisi hatinya. "Sedang apa kau disini?,"tanya Yesung penasaran.

"Aku ingin membeli minuman sebentar. Kau sendiri sedang apa disini, _Oppa_? Kau sedang berkencan eoh?," selidik Soyoung.

"Ahahaha~ Tidak. Aku hanya sedang jalan-jalan saja dengan Jongjin, mumpung jadwalku sedang kosong."

"Ah~ begitu. Senang sekali bisa bertemu denganmu. Seandainya saja kita bisa bicara lebih lama."

"Mungkin lain kali"

Mata Soyoung menangkap bunga matahari yang ada diatas meja Yesung. "Kau yakin sedang tidak berkencan disini, _Oppa_?. Itu bunga siapa?"

"Oh ini," Yesung mengambil bunga tersebut. "Aku hanya iseng saja membelinya. Kalau kau mau, kau bisa memilikinya"

" _Jinjjayo_?"

"Tentu saja. Ambillah, untukmu" Yesung menyodorkan bunga mataharinya dan diambil alih dengan senang oleh Soyoung. " _Gomawo, Oppa_. Sudah lama sekali tidak ada pria yang memberikanku bunga"

"Jangan bohong. Aku tau banyak pria yang mengejarmu, tidak mungkin dari mereka tidak ada yang memberikanmu bunga"

"Jangan sok tau, _Oppa_ "

"Aku memang tau segalanya."

Keduanya tertawa bersama dan saat itu Jongjin kembali dari toilet. "Soyoung _nuna_?"

" _Annyeong_ , Jongjin- _ah_. _Omo_! Apa yang kau lakukan dengan rambutmu, Jin- _ah_?. Apa kau akan segera debut menjadi aktor atau penyanyi?"

Jongjin tersenyum sambil menyentuh rambutnya, "Tidak. Aku hanya ingin bergaya saja. Memangnya hanya artis saja yang boleh mewarnai rambut."

"Ahahaha~ kau benar. Astaga, aku harus pergi sekarang. Yesung _oppa_ , Jongjin- _ah_ , aku pamit duluan yah. Nikmati hari kalian. Sampaikan salamku pada _Appa_ dan _Umma_ kalian. Ah iya, terima kasih atas bunganya, _Oppa_ "

"Sama-sama. Semoga harimu menyenangkan," ucap Yesung saat Soyoung beranjak keluar dari cafe.

"Kau memberikan bunga itu pada Soyoung _nuna_?"

Yesung mengangguk, "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Apa kau masih mempunyai perasaan padanya?"

"Bukan urusanmu, bocah!"

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 1 pagi, Ryeowook baru saja kembali ke dorm setelah acara radionya. Biasanya dia akan langsung masuk ke kamar untuk tidur tapi kali ini dia memutuskan untuk duduk disofa ruang tamu. Mungkin mengecek _twitter_ nya sebentar tidak masalah sebelum ia tidur.

Ryeowook membuka _tab notifications_ di applikasi _twitter_ nya, awalnya tidak ada yang aneh dengan _mention_ yang dikirim fansnya tapi kening Ryeowook seketika berkerut ketika membaca satu mention dari seorang fansnya.

 _"_ _Oppa, sepertinya Yesung oppa memberikan sebuah bunga ke mantannya yang bernama Soyoung. Apa mereka kembali berkencan? Argh~ aku harap ini tidak benar, Yesung oppa hanya untukmu,"_ tulis fans tersebut disertai _screenshoot_ foto bunga yang diupload yesung dan soyoung di instagram mereka.

Setelah membaca itu, Ryeowook tidak lagi memegang ponselnya, ia menyandarkan punggung lelahnya ke sofa. "Bukan urusanku.. bukan urusanku.. bukan urusanku!," teriak Ryeowook frustasi.

"Kau kenapa eoh?," tiba-tiba saja Donghae keluar dari kamar dan duduk disamping Ryeowook. "Tidak, _Hyung_ "

Donghae menghela nafasnya, "Kau tau kan tidak lama lagi kau akan jarang bertemu denganku. Jadi mumpung aku ada disini, sebaiknya kau ceritakan masalahmu. Aku tidak ingin mengkhawatirkanmu di _camp_ nanti"

" _Hyung_ , kau berteman dengan Soyoung kan?"

"Soyoung? Soyoung yang mana?"

"I.. itu.. yang.. yang pernah menjadi kekasihnya Yesung _Hyung_ ," jawab Ryeowook tergagap.

"Ah! Soyoung!," heboh Donghae saat tau siapa yang dimaksud Ryeowook. "Iya, dia temanku. Tapi kenapa kau tiba-tiba menanyakannya?"

"Fans bilang kalau Yesung _Hyung_ memberikannya bunga"

"Jadi sekarang kau sedang cemburu," tebak Donghae tepat sasaran. "Ti- tidak! Untuk apa cemburu?. Aku sudah putus dengan Yesung _Hyung_ "

"Sudah putus bukan berarti sudah tidak cinta lagi kan?. Salahmu sendiri kenapa memutuskannya"

"Bagaimana aku tidak memutuskannya, dia itu tidak peka sama sekali. Aku pikir saat aku bilang putus dia akan memohon padaku untuk tidak mengakhiri hubungan kami, tapi ntayanya dia malah bilang ' _baiklah kalau itu mau mu. Hyung tidak akan memaksa'_ , jawaban macam apa itu?"

Donghae tertawa dengan cerita Ryeowook, "Jadi sekarang kau menyesal setelah mengatakan putus?"

"Ntahlah. Satu sisi aku masih ingin bersamanya tapi jika mengingat ketidakpekaannya aku jadi malas dengannya"

"Apa kau ingin _Hyung_ bicara pada Yesung _Hyung_ mengenai ini?. Jika kalian kembali berpacaran setidaknya _Hyung_ bisa tenang di _camp_ sana"

"Tidak usah repot-repot. Justru aku lah yang mengkhawatirkanmu di _camp_ nanti, _Hyung_. Sebaiknya sekarang kita tidur."

.

.

.

Yesung tersenyum saat melihat _Twitter_ nya, beberapa saat yang lalu ia mengupload fotonya yang sedang berada di _Jurrasic park_ , tempat dimana kau bisa melihat berbagai hewan purba bertubuh besar dan mengerikan yang tentu saja dalam bentuk replika. Dan sekarang salah satu membernya sekaligus mantan kekasihnya menanyakan dimana dirinya, dengan senyum yang tak lepas dari bibirnya Yesung mengetik balasan, tapi sebelum balasan itu terkirim Yesung berteriak frustasi.

"ARGH!," teriakan itu mengejutkan Jongjin yang berada disampingkan.

"Kau mengejutkanku, _Hyung_."

" _Power bank_! _Power bank_! Dimana _power bank_ ku?," heboh Yesung yang kini sibuk menggeledah tasnya. "Tidak ada!. Jongjin, pinjam _handphone_ mu sebentar!"

"Aku meninggalkannya di mobil"

" _Ye_? Bagaimana bisa kau meninggalkan _handphone_ mu?. Sekarang bagaimana ini?. _Handphone_ ku _lowbet_ , _power bank_ tidak ku bawa dan kau meninggalkan _handphone_ mu. Bagus sekali."

"Memangnya ada apa, _Hyung_?"

"Aku harus membalas _mention_ , Ryeowook"

Jongjin memutar bola matanya, "Tidak biasanya kau mau membalas _mention_ di _Twitter_ "

"Memang tidak. Aku membalasnya langsung melalui sms atau _chat_ "

"Setelah pulang dari sini kau kan bisa menemuinya di Dorm"

.

.

.

Seperti perkataan adiknya, malamnya Yesung datang ke Dorm. Sangat kebetulan sekali Ryeowook sedang menyiapkan makan malam, Yesung menanti dengan sabar di meja makan.

"Apa harimu menyenangkan, _Hyung_. Sampai kau tidak membalas _mention_ ku?"

" _Handphone_ ku _lowbet_ , Ryeowook. Aku juga lupa membawa _power bank_ dan si bodoh Jongjin meninggalkan _handphone_ nya."

"Jangan mengatakan adikmu bodoh, _Hyung_. Tidakkah kau tau betapa menyedihkannya dia tidak bisa berkencan dengan pacarnya karna kau terus mengajaknya pergi," cerita Ryeowook sambil mengaduk masakannya.

"Dia curhat padamu?," Ryeowook menjawabnya dengan anggukan.

"Ku harap kau tidak lupa jika Jongjin punya pacar. Kau ingin dia putus dengan pacarnya karna kau?"

"Hah~ Kau tau kan aku sedang tidak punya pacar, Ryeowook. Tidak ada yang bisa ku ajak jalan selain adik semata wayangku itu"

"Kau bisa mengajak Soyoung"

Yesung menatap heran ke Ryeowook, kenapa dia tiba-tiba menyebut nama wanita itu. "Apa maksudmu, Ryeowook?"

"Aku tidak ada maksud apa-apa. Aku tidak sengaja membaca _mention_ dari fans katanya kau memberinya bunga"

"Tidak, kau salah paham. Oke, aku memang memberikannya bunga. Tapi bunga itu tidak special aku belikan untuknya. Jadi begini-"

"Kau tidak perlu menjelaskannya, _Hyung_. Kau seolah pacarku yang sedang ketahuan memberikan bunga ke seorang wanita. _Cha_ ~ Ayo makan"

Tanpa sadar masakan Ryeowook sudah terhidang di meja makan. "Aku dengar kau ingin pindah dari Dorm dipertengahan September, ini sudah hampir akhir bulan tapi aku belum melihat ada tanda-tanda kau akan pindah"

"Aku juga bingung, _Hyung_. _Umma_ sudah sangat menantikanku tapi aku terus menunda kepindahanku."

"Apa yang membuatmu menundanya?"

Ryeowook berhenti saat akan memasukkan suapan ke mulutnya. Apa tidak apa jika ia mengatakan kalau Dorm ini begitu banyak kenangannya bersama _Hyung_ yang ada didepannya itu, terlebih kamar yang ia tempati sekarang. Kamar itu seolah menjadi sarang saksi buta hubungan mereka.

"Sejujurnya, _Hyung_ keberatan kau akan pindah ke _Incheon_. _Seoul – Incheon_ itu bukan jarak yang dekat tapi _Hyung_ akan sangat egois jika tidak membolehkanmu pindah, bagaimanapun kau pasti juga ingin tinggal bersama orang tuamu," ucap Yesung mengungkapkan kegelisahannya.

"Jangan dibicarakan lebih lanjut, _Hyung_. Aku tidak ingin menangis di depan makanan," Ryeowook mengambil tissue dan mengusap matanya yang berkaca-kaca.

"Kalau kau sudah pindah dan pulang malam dari _Seoul_ , kau telpon _Hyung_ saja. _Hyung_ akan mengantarmu pulang. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menyetir sendiri dimalam hari dengan keadaan lelah, itu berbahaya. Bagaimana kalau ada orang jahat atau _sasaeng fans_ yang menghadangmu ditengah jalan, bagaimana kalau kau mengantuk dijalan dan menabrak kendaraan lainnya dari arah lain. Ahh~ Aku benar-benar tidak bisa membayangkannya"

"Tidak usah membayangkannya, berhentilah mengkhawatirkanku karna kau bukanlah kekasihku lagi. Aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri!," kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja dari mulut kecilnya. Ryeowook bangkit dari duduknya dan pergi dari ruang makan.

"Kalau begitu, jadilah kekasihku lagi!," ucap Yesung sebelum Ryeowook benar-benar pergi. Sementar Ryeowook menghentikan langkahnya dan berdiri terpaku, mencerna perkataan Ryeowook.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak mengkhawatirkanmu, Ryeowook. Aku rasa sudah cukup selama ini aku mencoba untuk melupakanmu. Aku sama sekali tidak bisa," Yesung menghampiri Ryeowook dan berdiri didepannya.

"Maaf waktu kau berkata putus, _Hyung_ malah menyetujuinya. _Hyung_ pikir waktu itu kau benar-benar sudah tidak menyukai _Hyung_ lagi, tapi ternyata kau lelah karna ketidakpekaanku"

Ryeowook mengutuk nama Donghae didalam hatinya, pasti Donghae menceritakannya pada Yesung. "Kim Ryeowook, mau kah kau menjadi kekasih _Hyung_ lagi?. _Hyung_ akan berusaha menjadi yang lebih baik untukmu. Percayalah~"

Ryeowook tidak bisa berkata-kata, dia sangat senang diberi kesempatan lagi untuk bersama Yesung _Hyung_ nya. Ah~ sepertinya ini berkat Donghae juga. Ryeowook membatalkan mengutuk Donghae.

GREP

Ryeowook langsung memeluk Yesung dengan erat, "Aku mau, _Hyung_. Tapi jangan kecewakan aku lagi."

Yesung melepas pelukan mantan kekasihnya yang kini kembali menjadi kekasihnya itu, sedetik kemudian Yesung mencium bibir manis Ryeowook yang sudah lama tidak ia rasakan.

"Sudah, Sudah. Lanjutkan nanti saja, kami ingin makan!"

Mendengar suara orang lain, Ryeowook langsung mendorong tubuh Yesung. Ternyata orang yang menganggu acara mereka adalah Heechul dan Donghae yang ntah datang darimana.

Ryeowook melihat Donghae tersenyum padanya dan itu membuat wajah Ryeowook memerah karna malu.

"Aish kalian mengganggu acara kami saja. Tidak bisakah nanti saja kalian makannya?"

"Sialan kau brengsek," maki Heechul.

 **-FIN-**

Ini ff asal jadi weh~~ Gak usah disangkut-pautkan kali sama keadaan nyata/?nya. Ini cuma delulu saya saja. Ahahaha~~ Maklumlah, delusi kan enak/?. Gratis pulak.

So, ini delusiku. Apa delusi kalian? XD

REVIEW JUSEYO


End file.
